


【DV】Good Morning

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: Sum：有一个比儿子还小上几岁的情人是什么样的体验？





	【DV】Good Morning

他是被侧脸和后颈持续不断的潮湿酥痒弄醒的。

维吉尔鲜少做梦，今日却破天荒梦见自己四肢舒展地躺在大草原，被一只美洲狮压在身上肆意舔遍裸露在外的每一寸肌肤，带着倒刺的舌头所及之处蔓延片片红痕。

一开始他尚能容忍，不用睁眼便知是身后的大男孩又因为青春期难耐的悸动在大胆妄为的求欢。可罪魁祸首实在不知收敛——男人清晨总有那么些需求，尤其是心爱的人就躺在身边。很快男孩不再满足于亲亲舔舔，他像只幼犬似的小声哼哼唧唧地从背后蹭着维吉尔光洁的皮肤，将面孔埋在男人后脑的碎发间嗅着冷淡而清爽的发香，半勃的老二也愈发不老实地滑向年长者被薄毯遮盖的股间。

维吉尔猛然睁眼，翻过身一巴掌盖在男孩睡眼惺忪的脸上，在他的惨叫声中蹂躏掌心那张扭曲的俊脸。

惩罚完不老实的情人后他半支起身子，烦躁地在枕头下摸索出静音的手机，一开屏，呵，六点五十九分。

“想也别想。”他推开男孩再次凑过来毛绒绒的脑袋，顶着他可怜兮兮的狗狗眼无情地宣判死刑：“距离我起床上班还有半小时。现在，立刻，马上，从我身上滚下去。”

“但丁。”在察觉男孩不但没有拉开距离反而将他的腰搂的更紧，维吉尔阴沉着脸低声警告。

这是他发怒前的征兆，换做以往名为但丁的男孩早就识趣的松手了。这是一道不可逾越的界限，而规则的指定者是掌握绝对话语权和威严的年长者。十九岁的大学生和在商界摸打滚爬近二十年的精英间本不存在什么绝对平等的关系，但丁甚至比维吉尔的儿子还要小上那么几岁呢。他们病态的关系游走于钢丝之上，越矩者稍有不慎便会摔个粉身碎骨。

那个人绝对不会是维吉尔。

就在他思考是不是干脆把人踹下床比较好，但丁闷闷的声音从他腰间传来。

“今天是我的生日。”他一边说着一边在年长者的侧腰吮吸，仿佛宣示主权般幼稚地种下一个个小草莓，留下自己的痕迹。“可你说今天一整天都没空陪我！”言下之意是他要在晨间时分讨回点甜头，好借此弥补见不着爱人的相思之苦。

“我昨天晚上陪你做了一整宿。”维吉尔不赞同地伸手拍他的头，雕塑般冷峻的面孔不为所动。他昨晚被欲求不满的男孩折腾惨了，自知理亏的他难得将性事的主动权赠予雀跃的但丁。来之不易的喜悦冲昏了这个大男孩的头脑，他近乎疯狂地在大床上索取自甘献身的男人，掰开他修长的大腿将他摆弄成各式各样便于承欢的姿势，变着花样几乎将他操进床垫里。到最后维吉尔叫都叫不出来了，被但丁按着后颈摆成后入的姿势像只发情的母狗趴在床上摇摇晃晃地挨肏，为了不在年轻人面前丢更多的脸只得死死咬着床单的一角抑制破碎的呻吟。该死的小孩还热衷于内射，天知道他射的那么深有多难清理。维吉尔恨恨地想，坚定了心中绝对不能让他得逞的念头。“对于贪得无厌的人，老天会收回他的奖励。”他语气阴森，意有所指。

但丁闻言气呼呼地抬头望着他。“维吉——”他拉长音撒娇的手段有一点低劣，尤其是这样幼稚的神情不该出现在一个大学的风云人物身上。

没大没小。维吉尔冷着脸评判。早在男孩第一次唐突地叫他小名时他就斥责过这种极端无礼的行为。“你应该对上位者心怀敬畏并抱有尊重。”他记得自己是这么说的。但丁对此虽嗤之以鼻，但表面上还是笑嘻嘻地接受年长者的训诫。维吉尔乐衷于这副高高在上的姿态，而但丁也乐于奉陪。事实上他爱惨了男人皱眉的模样。时光并未在这个中年男子的脸上留下过多苛责，恰恰相反这是张被美神祝福过的面容，每一寸五官都按照几近完美的比例被设计在应有的位置，唯独眉间那道颇深的纹路见证他跌宕起伏的前半生。

明明是被干的那一个还总是摆着不可侵犯的架子。但丁腹诽。只有他知道维吉尔皱着眉嘲讽人的嘴脸有多刺眼，在床上被压着干时叫的就有多骚。禁欲与放荡在男人身上达成罕有的和谐一致——他可以孤高如皎寒月光，亦可在但丁身下软如发情的母猫。

那么他对于维吉尔而言到底算什么？但丁不止一次问过自己这个问题。是招手即来挥之即去的秘密情人？还是维吉尔错位的父爱在作祟把他当成野儿子养？即使维吉尔从不主动在他面前提及家庭情况，情报来源路子极野的但丁早已悄悄摸清男人一些不为人知的过往。

维吉尔对但丁实在过于纵容了。不管出自何种原因他会这么做，这都成为了但丁可以借题发挥的契机。他伪装成无知懵懂的奶狗享受年长者给予的宽容特权，实际上却是只狡黠的狐狸，埋伏在草丛中伺机扑上去咬断猎物的喉咙。

但丁知道该怎么对付外表冷硬的维吉尔，利用他柔软内心中深藏的弱点。他没法拒绝这个的。

但丁不再说话。有限的言语力量有时候比不上化作直白行动的一半，而他有足够的自信维吉尔最终会再次妥协，乖顺地为他张开双腿，就像他每次在博弈中胜出那样。秉持黏着系男孩的特质，他用高挺的鼻尖轻蹭男人敏感的后背，喷出的灼热呼吸激起那片肌肤细微的颤栗和不可避免产生的小颗粒。他小心翼翼地抬眼偷窥维吉尔僵硬的侧脸，被打搅睡眠的男人脸色不太好，但也没有强硬拒绝他过分的试探。这便是默许了。于是他更进一步，伸出舌头沿着维吉尔光裸的脊背一路舔到可爱的腰窝。这是但丁最近才挖掘出的敏感带，每当他或轻或重地舔舐那儿，男人紧绞着他的臀肌便会愈发紧绷，口中的呻吟也无从压抑地化作蜜糖般甜腻的叫床声。

这一次也不例外。一分钟前还独断专行的暴君很快软化在他的怀柔政策下，苍白的脸上逐渐浮现动情的绯红。明明情感上冷酷如食物链顶端的猛兽，肉体却经不起撩拨好似纯洁的脱兔。但丁暗笑，他就要使出自己的杀手锏再推维吉尔一把了。

“维吉……我保证很快就结束！不会让你迟到的，实在不行让我在外头蹭蹭也好，求你了——”他的演技愈加精湛，除却自己听了都嫌腻得慌的上扬尾音外，但丁还附赠招牌的狗狗眼，捧着男人瘦削的脸颊亲吻他棱角分明的眉眼。他亲的很用力，湿哒哒的水声回响在空旷的房间，在维吉尔的脸颊上留下道道淫糜的水痕。犹显不够，他心一横，不轻不重地啃上男人的嘴唇，尖锐的犬齿泄愤地磨着年长者饱满的下唇。

啊，被弹脑门了。但丁捂着头，故作委屈地撇嘴。

“你只有二十五分钟。”维吉尔冷淡地说，有些呼吸急促的嗓音暴露自以为掩饰极佳的窘迫。为了验证自己说话的可信度他果真打开闹钟定了时，“时间一到，不管你做到哪一步都得给我打住。”这便是他最大的让步了。哪怕不愿承认，这该死的臭小孩的确凭借与年龄不符的娴熟技巧成功撩拨起他淡薄的欲火——在认识但丁前他一度认为自己是个性冷淡。和男孩做爱的快感第一次让维吉尔体会到极乐的一角，散发地狱幽光的天堂之孔向他打开一个缺口，源源不断的欲望洪流将他引以为傲的自持沉着冲刷得一干二净。

也许从一开始和大学生搞在一起就是个错误的决定。

雀跃欢呼的但丁得到首肯后像只摇尾巴的金毛将他扑倒在床，脊背深陷入柔软床垫的瞬间昨夜放纵而淫乱的记忆再度在维吉尔眼前浮现。他已经不再年轻了。纵欲是年轻人的特权，对于三十九岁的他而言供过于求带来的副作用会在第二天原原本本地报复在酸麻的腰肢和抽痛的腿部韧带上。而但丁从不知道收敛，十九岁的大男孩仿佛拥有释放不完的精力尽情在床榻上，墙壁旁甚至是落地窗前折腾年长的爱人。他养的哪里是什么小奶狗，维吉尔在心中冷笑，分明是睚眦必报的狼崽子。

但丁对他的走神很不满意。他很心机地骑在维吉尔的腹部，用全身的重量压制男人以防他一个不高兴反悔将自己掀下床。这种事维吉尔不是没有干过。有一次但丁不过是吸他乳头的力度重了些嗑破了皮就被一脚踹下去，帅脸和地面亲密接触的同时鼻血都流了下来。他哀怨地瞪着浑身冷气一脸高傲坐在床上的男人，想吃却吃不到嘴的痛苦但丁不想再体验第二次。所以这次他打算从源头上解决问题，而疲惫的维吉尔正巧也没有挣扎的意思。但丁起了坏心思。

“……谁允许你绑着我的？”等到维吉尔缓过神时为时已晚。放弃主导权意味着事态朝着失控的方向马不停蹄地发展。本想着由着但丁胡闹自己还可以多休息一会儿直到闹钟响，维吉尔放松地闭上眼试图将意识重归黑暗，意识朦胧间却被淅淅索索的声响和腕部骤然收紧的力道惊醒。睁眼的刹那他的双眸迸射寒光——胆大妄为的男孩居然敢拿他的领带束缚住他的手。

被抓个正着的男孩面上不见半分慌乱，即使维吉尔眯起眼的刻薄相具有与生俱来的威慑力。但丁笑盈盈地捂住他的嘴，在他说出更多伤人的话前送上自己蝴蝶般轻飘飘的吻。他从维吉尔白如新雪的睫毛开始舔起，舌尖宛如一把灵活的梳子，很快不满足于蜻蜓点水式的挑逗，他张开嘴含住男人合上的眼皮，脆弱的眼球在他的舌面下颤动。他开始有点理解维吉尔偏执的控制欲从何而来了，掌握他人弱点的甜美一经品尝便再难忘怀。如果说维吉尔是一杯掺了毒的烈酒，那么但丁也会毫不犹豫地将他一饮而尽。

他单手拉着维吉尔被缚的双手高举过头顶按在松软的枕头上，另一只手掐着男人的下巴不让他偏头躲避自己的进攻。直到但丁玩够了年长者漂亮的眼睛转战他凉薄的唇时，维吉尔才重获说话的自由。

他的眼皮被但丁的唾液滋润的泛着水光，一同潋滟的还有他蒙上水雾的瞳孔，宛如碎裂的星辰落入凡间被顽劣的孩童当作糖果含在口中亵玩。

“为逞一时之快，值得吗？”他问。

“这怎么能叫一时之快呢维吉。”但丁说，“是及时行乐。你教我的，不是吗。”

呵。维吉尔勾起嘴角。心头那点被冒犯的不快竟被男孩的花言巧语打散了大部分。用他的话来对付他，但丁还不算太愚笨。

男孩那点贪心可不止于此。在吮吸过那双为亲吻而生的唇后他用舌尖撬开男人紧闭的齿列，勾出他的小舌强迫它与自己的共舞。但丁再次发挥他与年龄不符的接吻天赋，灵活的舌头扫过维吉尔冷淡却敏感的上颚，在年长者因钻心的瘙痒恼火地咬他前安慰性质地蹭他的鼻尖。这是个极为亲昵的动作，他知道维吉尔渴求肌肤相亲的火热内里被冰山般的外表封层在最深处。没有人不渴望被爱，他想，如果可以的话但丁宁愿燃烧自己来温暖这颗冰冷的心。

但现在他需要这块不解风情的冰山给下身炽热的性器先降个温。

尽管维吉尔身上的缺点多如繁星，至少向来说话算数算是为数不多的闪光点。他独断专行，却极讲信用，说好在二十五分钟内放任但丁为所欲为便绝不反悔。所以当但丁把滚烫的老二挤进他腿间肆意磨蹭抽插时，作茧自缚的年长者不过是咬紧牙关，更用力地并拢双腿。

年纪不大，发育的倒是好。维吉尔不止一次这般嘲讽地想，当初看上但丁有根傲人的老二也是他主动维持这段关系的主导因素之一。不然和小男孩谈恋爱？简直是天方夜谭。他和自己儿子的关系都处理不好，更别提在外头当个体贴的大龄情人。

那么，是什么让他愈陷愈深呢？维吉尔被下身的冲撞顶的摇摇晃晃，有好几次但丁硕大的龟头几乎是擦过他胀痛的阴茎和流水的后穴——那处昨夜刚被狠狠地使用过，到现在还未消肿，甚至连内壁都在一次次的入侵中被塑为但丁性器的形状。柔嫩的腿缝在高强度的摩擦下变得红肿不堪，难以忽视的刺痛让维吉尔不禁倒吸一口冷气，腿根打颤几近夹不住那根作恶的阴茎。

他傲慢地笃信自己是这段感情的主导，却不料自始至终都在被小自己二十岁的男孩牵着鼻子走。但丁把他的习性脾气摸得一清二楚，他又是否真正了解这个像小太阳又像小恶魔的男孩呢？

“但丁，轻一点！”他终究忍不住开口讨饶了，因为他惊恐的发现昨晚但丁射得是如此之深，以至于他在清理时未能用手指勾到的部分竟在顶撞下有隐隐流出之势。他的小穴现在还留有半指宽，延绵不断的性事频率超出了身体恢复的速度，这让维吉尔感到难堪。同时产生了对年轻人体质难掩的妒意。

“不用担心亲爱的。”但丁笑着说，汗珠顺着他的额角滴落在维吉尔殷红的乳首上，为浓妆平添一抹润色。“事后我会帮你清理..哎呀——”

维吉尔倏地睁大了眼睛。他感到身后收缩的肉洞迎来了征伐它的主人。

“啊维吉，我不小心滑进去了，干脆让我做到底吧？”

该死的但丁！

男孩不打招呼地一捅到底，在年长者的惊呼声中尽根没入。

“对不起...对不起。”男孩胡乱地亲吻他的鬓角和因突如其来的侵犯而紧皱的眉，毫无诚意地道歉，深埋在温暖紧致肉洞中的阴茎打桩似的操个不停。每一次深入浅出的撞击都能成功逼出年长者急促而高亢的呻吟，传入但丁耳中宛如催情的咒语怂恿他碾平男人甬道内的每一寸褶皱。“等会儿就算你要我的命我也任你处置。”他比维吉尔矮上那么一截，传教士的体位得以使他把整张脸埋在年长者柔软的胸前，一边肏着身下紧绞自己的小穴，一含着他的乳首仿佛要榨出奶似的啃咬吮吸。

_你是我的，维吉尔，别想用完我就把我抛下。_

但丁的眼中有一闪而过的狠戾，可惜过长的刘海阻碍了维吉尔亲眼目睹他本性的流露。而后者被他干得七荤八素，惯于情爱的身体诚实的令但丁咋舌。尽管再不情愿，维吉尔的后穴开始分泌动情的肠液，咕叽咕叽的水声听得人脸红心跳。但丁没有用上太多技巧——时间可不允许他再玩乐下去，于是他专门抵着维吉尔内壁的敏感点死命研磨，让他控制不住地颤抖，脚趾都爽到蜷缩。天知道这个看上去一本正经的禁欲男人拥有一具多么适合承欢的身体：他的敏感点生的极浅，但丁甚至用两根手指的指奸便可轻易将他送上高潮的云端，更不必说被远超常人尺寸的性器密集如雨点般的进攻。不到一刻钟但丁就感受到吸附着他的小穴不自然地抽搐痉挛，他停下蹂躏口中肉粒的动作，一抬眼果不其然收获了一张遍布诱人粉色的面孔。

“停下，但丁……！”维吉尔的额头渗出细密的汗珠，理智告诉他若是再不叫停就要被得寸进尺的男孩生生插到射。他不会允许自己在小鬼面前失了面子，尤其是但丁还丝毫没有放过他的意思。

“嘘——嘘，维吉尔，我就要好了，坚持一下。”但丁单手制止了他所有的挣扎，不顾年长者的疲惫将那双修长如琴弦的大腿分得更开让它们缠在自己腰间。这个视角下他能把维吉尔一切可口美味的反应尽收眼底，占有爱人的喜悦冲昏了他的头脑，但丁低喘着将性器送得更深，炽热的胸膛紧贴维吉尔冰凉的小腹，他情不自禁在上面蹭了蹭发热的脸颊，没有意识到这个动作寄托了多少依恋的爱意。

快了…就要到了。但丁不甘心地搂紧怀中人紧绷的身体。要不是时间有限，他一定会让维吉尔射到空为止！

在最后的几个凶猛如野兽般的撞击中，但丁享受着年长者带着些许微弱哭腔的低叫，尽数泄在他高热紧致的内腔。做完这一切后但丁餍足地趴伏在维吉尔身上，在里面磨蹭了许久才依依不舍地抽身。他眷恋地抚摸男人微鼓的小腹，将维吉尔不知何时偷跑的白浊均匀抹在他的下身，有那么一瞬间在思考怎样让精液在维吉尔肚子里多待一段时间。

煞风景的手机铃声时间卡的刚刚好响起。但丁立刻懊恼地怪叫一声。狂欢时间一结束，他的爱人又要丢下他拍拍屁股走人了。

搞什么啊，跟嫖客和应召女郎一样，他们明明是情侣。

“时间到了。从我身上下去。”维吉尔语气平淡仿佛在开例行会议，仿佛刚才浪叫湿的跟潮吹似的人不是他，就连眼角那点情欲上头的艳红都消退的无影无踪。

就好像但丁从未抓住过他。

大男孩那点自得的窃喜被这盆冷水浇灭，维吉尔向来吝啬在情事过后说些甜言蜜语哪怕是哄骗他，就连事后吻都是但丁主动索取才换来一个敷衍的亲亲。

“你的学费都是我在交。”维吉尔翻了个白眼，被缚的手腕推搡他肌肉紧实的胳膊提醒到，但丁心里那点小九九被他猜的分毫不差。“我儿子都比你懂事。不去上班难道陪你一起喝西北风吗？”

“偏要是今天吗…请假一次会死啊。”但丁小声嘀咕，不肯起身。天知道他有多期待和维吉尔度过难忘的生日宴。

他从维吉尔玩味的挑眉中得到了否定的答案。

“解开。”

但丁长叹一声，松了绑让维吉尔像只猫似的从怀中蹿出去冲进洗手间。

……

“有没有人对你说过你穿黑色真是性感极了。”但丁在床上撑着脑袋欣赏男人从赤裸不着片缕到衣冠楚楚的换装秀，隐约觉得老二又有抬头之势。

“你绝不是第一个。”

但丁的脸垮了下来，这不是他想听到的答案。

在镜子面前打着领带的维吉尔透过镜面反射把他这点小动作都看在眼里。这是一个小小的报复，他勾起嘴角，回敬男孩以下犯上的粗鲁内射。

“今晚我会早点回来。”但丁黯淡的眼睛又亮了起来，维吉尔甚至产生他在朝自己摇尾巴的错觉。他抹平衣角领口的每道皱褶，扣上蓝宝石袖扣，将领带调整到完美居中的位置，一丝不苟的背头一如他严谨的作风。整理完毕后他迈着优雅的步伐走近发呆的男孩，不太温柔地掐着他的下巴送上一个堪称撕咬的热吻。

他的吻技谈不上高超，但足以糊弄受宠若惊的男孩。牵出的银丝被维吉尔神色暧昧的舔去，他笑着拍拍但丁的脸，凑到他耳边低声说：

“做好一滴不剩的准备吧。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大四学长尼禄怎么也不会想到，同系同专业的大一小学弟将来会成为他的小爸（。）


End file.
